A New Captain of Whitebeard Pirates
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: 'Dasar overprotektif' / 'Tapi melihatnya seperti ini, tak diragukan lagi kenapa dialah yang paling pantas menjadi Kapten menggantikan Oyaji.' / Marco menjadi Kapten? Well, itu tidaklah buruk. Setidaknya Izou dan Nekomamushi berpikir demikian / Thanks for reading


**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **A Story of Marco and Nekomamushi with a slight hints of MarcoAce by Mari Chappy Chan**

 _ **(ya kali, kalo nulis tentang Marco gak afdol kalo gak nyangking(?) Ace sekalian :'( #MASOBANGETNIHANAK)**_

 **~A New Captain of Whitebeard Pirates~**

* * *

"Neko─"

Cengiran super lebar menghiasi wajah Nekomamushi. Keempat kakinya bergerak cepat. Dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik, ia sudah menerjang sesosok pria yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pria yang sangat ingin ditemuinya, " _Nyaaa!_ " mulutnya tak bisa dicegah untuk berteriak.

"O-oi," suara bariton memekik pelan, "Kau mencekikku, _yoi._ " protesnya.

Seolah tak peduli sedikit pun akan protes yang diutarakan oleh orang yang saat ini dipeluknya, kucing raksasa berwarna kuning ini malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mungkin ada sedikit rasa takut di benaknya...

Takut jikalau ia melepaskannya, sosok yang begitu penting ini akan kembali lenyap.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Neko... lepaskan aku."

Kekehan yang terdengar di telinga sensitifnya membuat Nekomamushi sedikit mengendurkan dekapan, ia menatap pria pirang yang masih dalam jangkauannya dengan wajah berbinar, " _Nyaaa~_ " ucapnya sembari mengusap-usapkan wajah besarnya ke wajah pria berpostur tinggi itu.

"Sepertinya Neko- _chan_ benar-benar merindukanmu, _Senchou!_ "

Tanpa menjauh sejengkal pun dari seseorang yang dipanggil **'Kapten'** itu, Nekomamushi mengangguk semangat. "Aku dan juga Inu sangat merindukannya, _goro-nyaaa~_ "

Suara kekehan yang awalnya pelan kini terdengar semakin kencang.

Dari sudut mata besarnya, Nekomamushi bisa melihat seorang pria dengan pakaian kimono tengah memegangi perutnya karena tertawa.

"Kalian berdua masih sering bertengkar kah?" Izou; sosok yang dari tadi tertawa itu menatap Nekomamushi dengan tatapan hangat, membuat sang kucing kembali bernostalgia.

Ia sudah lama tidak bertemu _Shirohige Kaizokudan_ , tapi sikap hangat mereka tak berubah sedikit pun. Mungkin itu sebabnya dirinya begitu merindukan kebersamaan dengan orang-orang ini.

" _Nyaaaaa,_ " dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Izou, Nekomamushi justru menerjangnya. Sama seperti ia menerjang pria sebelum Izou.

"O-oooi," kini giliran Izou yang memekik kencang dalam pelukan sang Raja Kucing, "Aku lebih kecil dari Marco tahu, bagaimana kalau aku mati karena sesak napas, _Neko!_ " ia meronta dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

Namun jelas saja usahanya sia-sia. Kekuatannya jelas tak sebanding dengan Nekomamushi meski Izou berpangkat Kapten Divisi.

"Rasakan itu."

Ucapan datar dari Marco membuat Izou dan Nekomamushi terhenyak.

Izou menghentikan aksi merontanya yang tidak berhasil sama sekali dan menatap tajam Marco, _'Dasar kejam'_ batinnya mencibir. Izou tahu Marco berkata seperti itu pasti karena ia memanggilnya **'Kapten'** padahal ia tahu Marco tidak suka dipanggil begitu.

Sedangkan Nekomamushi...

"Marcooooooo─"

"─Sekali lagi kau menerjangku, aku tidak akan segan-segan menendangmu."

Nekomamushi mematung di udara. Seluruh bulunya berdiri begitu ia menatap mata biru Marco.

Pria itu menggunakan tatapan **'Aku-tidak-main-main, _Neko._ '** Dan itu sangat ampuh membuat nyali Raja Kucing menciut.

Marco dengan tatapan mengintimidasi itu ribuan kali lebih horor dari pada tatapan dari Shirohige sendiri.

 **Serius.**

 _Sepertinya efek kekalahan dari Kurohige masih tersisa, ya?_

Izou kembali tertawa, pria dengan dandanan a la wanita ini berjalan pelan ke arah Marco dan menepuk pundak tegapnya, "Kau kejam sekali, _Senchou,_ " ujarnya ringan.

Ia juga menggelengkan kepala sok dramatis, "Neko- _chan_ 'kan hanya ingin memperlihatkan rasa sayangnya pada─" dan dalam sekejap Izou sudah menjauh beberapa senti dari Marco begitu tatapan yang sama dengan yang diberikan kepada Nekomamushi kini diberikan padanya, "Haha, hahaha," ia mulai tertawa tidak jelas.

 **Izou, kau baik-baik saja?**

 _'Sumpah deh, aku jadi kasihan pada lawan-lawan Marco selama ini. Ditatap seperti itu oleh Marco sebelum bertarung pasti sudah meruntuhkan sebagian mental mereka.'_ Izou membatin, setitik keringat sebesar biji jagung nampak menghiasi kepalanya.

Dan sepertinya sekarang ia harus memikirkan lagi panggilannya untuk Marco selain _Senchou_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi?" Marco membuka suara, kedua tangannya bersedekap di dada, tatapan tajamnya masih menghujani Nekomamushi yang tertunduk takut.

Sang Raja kucing dari suku Mink mengangkat kepalanya, mata besarnya bertemu dengan mata sewarna langit milik Marco dan mulai berujar, "Marco, aku─ah maksudku _'kami'_ ," buru-buru ia meralat ucapannya.

"Kami semua. Kami semua sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu," tukasnya.

"Kami?" Marco menyahut cepat.

"Bantuan?" diikuti pula oleh Izou.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _'kami'_? Kau dan Inu?" Marco mengulangi pertanyaannya, "Dan juga... bantuan apa, _yoi_?" sambungnya.

Wajar jika Marco butuh jawaban yang jelas, pasalnya selama ini ia tahu bahwa Zou yang merupakan tempat tinggal Nekomamushi dan Inuarashi tidak pernah terjangkau oleh siapa pun dan selalu menjadi tempat teraman di dunia. Lalu, tiba-tiba Nekomamushi meminta bantuannya?

Nekomamushi menggeleng seolah bisa menebak isi pikiran Marco, "Ini bukan soal Zou," jelasnya.

Marco tak merespon, ia hanya menatap Nekomamushi dalam diam.

"Wano _Kuni_."

Manik biru Marco membulat, demikian pula dengan melebarnya kristal cokelat milik Izou, "Wano? Kaido kah?" gumam Marco sangat pelan.

Anggukan Nekomamushi membuat Marco menghela napas, "Kalian berdua pasti tahu bagaimana Kaido, _yoi_. Aku tahu kalian bukan anggota _Shirohige Kaizokudan_ , tapi aku tidak setuju kalian berdua melawan _Yonkou_ Kaido," titah Marco.

 _'Dasar overprotektif'_ Izou kembali membatin. _'Tapi melihatnya seperti ini, tak diragukan lagi kenapa dialah yang paling pantas menjadi Kapten menggantikan Oyaji.'_ senyuman penuh kebanggaan terpeta di wajah cantik Izou tatkala memperhatikan saudara pirangnya itu.

"Marco..."

Marco mengangkat tangan kanannya, menghentikan apa pun ucapan yang berusaha dikatakan oleh Nekomamushi, "Bahkan Oyaji pun mengatakan bahwa kita tidak perlu berurusan dengannya, _yoi,_ " sergahnya dengan cepat. Membungkam Nekomamushi dengan telak.

Sebenarnya Marco agak tidak nyaman mengungkit nama Oyaji yang telah tiada, tapi bagaimana pun juga Nekomamushi dan Inuarashi pernah bersamanya dan Marco menyayangi keduanya. Mana mungkin Marco membiarkan keduanya melawan orang yang bahkan bisa menyaingi ayah mereka di masa lalu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Neko- _chan?_ "

Nekomamushi masih diam. Yang dikatakan Marco ada benarnya. Melawan Kaido itu sangat berat.

Bukan hanya memiliki gelar _'Yonkou'_ tapi Kaido pun memiliki julukan makhluk terkuat. Dan ia tahu kenapa Marco melarangnya.

Tapi tujuannya menemui Marco kali ini bukan ingin berdebat dengan pria itu, tapi ia ingin mengajak Marco bergabung dengannya.

Tapi... mengingat bagaimana sifat Marco, memang agak sulit melunakkannya. Terutama jika dia sudah memberi titah. Sifat Oyaji benar-benar menurun pada sang Phoenix.

 _'Susah juga'_ Nekomamushi membatin lelah seraya menjilati tangan kanannya yang tak diperban.

Dan saat itulah Marco melihat perban di tangan kiri sang kucing, "Neko! Tanganmu!" pekiknya. Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya dari tadi? Tangan kiri dari kucing besar itu terperban... apa maksudnya? Siapa yang bisa melukai raja kucing ini?

"Jangan bilang kalau Inu juga?"

" _Aa_ , Inu terluka cukup parah di bagian kaki, dan beberapa suku Mink juga terluka," jawab Nekomamushi enteng.

"Hah?"

"Ini, perbuatan anak buah Kaido."

Percikan api biru ciri khas dari buah _Zoan_ -nya terlihat muncul pada tangan kanan Marco, "Jack... berani sekali dia," geramnya menahan marah. Berani sekali dia mengganggu teman-temannya.

"Tapi semua itu sudah berakhir, _goro-nyaaaa_ ~ kami mendapat bantuan dari teman-teman kami~"

Marco menghela napas mendengarnya, melihat ekspresi bahagia di wajah Nekomamushi membuanya sedikit lega. Meski begitu, tetap saja penyerangan Jack terhadap Zou itu tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Kaido menyerang Zou demi menghancurkan Wano. Marco, aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan kami. Tapi kami pun mengkhawatirkan teman-teman kami di sana."

"Aku tahu itu, _yoi,_ " Marco mengacak helaian pirangnya.

Senyum Nekomamushi mengembang, membuat Marco mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa?" sang mantan Komandan Divisi satu sedikit keheranan.

"Kami yang kumaksud tadi bukan hanya aku dan si Inu, tapi juga beberapa ksatria Wano, Marco. Dan dengan bantuanmu, kami pasti akan semakin kuat."

Alis Marco masih terangkat, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari Nekomamushi yang ia yakini belum selesai, terlihat dari senyum lebar si kucing yang masih nampak menghiasi wajahnya.

"Dan juga teman-teman kami, orang-orang hebat yang menyelamatkan kami dari Jack."

Rasa penasaran jelas terpampang di wajah Marco dan juga Izou. Siapa orang-orang itu? Yang sudah menyelamatkan Zou?

" _Nyaaa..._ Di pihak kami yang kumaksud juga terdapat _Mugiwara no_ Luffy dan Trafalgar Law."

Dan Marco tak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi ketika mendengar nama itu. Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy.

"Ace _no Otouto?_ " gumamnya lirih nyaris berbisik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ah... nama itu.

Dua tahun lalu ia mendengar berita bahwa pemuda itu telah menghilang.

Tapi beberapa waktu lalu, ketika ia dan saudara-saudaranya berniat berlayar ke Dressrosa untuk merebut _Mera Mera no Mi_ milik Ace, ia melihat di koran bahwa Luffy ada di sana. Karena itu dirinya mencegah saudara-saudaranya untuk berangkat ke sana dan mempercayakan _Mera Mera no Mi_ pada Luffy.

Dan sekarang... siapa sangka ia mendengar nama itu lagi. Di Zou?

"Adiknya Ace? Benarkah itu Neko- _chan?_ Dia ada di Zou?" Izou tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

"Iya... Monkey D. Luffy dan krunya... dan dia mengatakan ingin sekali bertemu denganmu lagi, Marco."

Marco tersenyum getir. Adiknya Ace kah? Anak itu.

Sekelebat memori dua tahun lalu di Marineford kembali muncul dalam ingatan Marco. Mengingat bagaimana sifat Luffy yang keras kepala dan semaunya sendiri itu membuatnya melihat sosok Ace dalam dirinya.

 **Ugh.**

"Ace," ucapnya penuh kerinduan.

"Tidakkah kau ingin bertemu lagi dengan Adiknya Ace, Marco- _senchou?_ "

Tanpa sadar Marco mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Izou. Tak ada gurat kekesalan yang nampak di wajahnya bahkan ketika Izou memanggilnya _Senchou._

Dua tahun yang lalu, ia dan saudara-saudaranya berjanji akan membantu anak itu sampai ke _Shin Sekai_. Dan sekarang ia mendengar kabar bahwa ia ada di sana. Lalu dia berniat melawan Kaido? Heh, sombong sekali anak itu.

Dia benar-benar mirip dengan kakaknya.

"Marco?"

Marco menyeringai, ia tahu hanya ada satu penyesalan Ace yaitu ia tidak bisa melihat adiknya meraih impiannya menjadi raja bajak laut.

Karena itu, kali ini izinkan dia mewakili pemuda yang sangat disayanginya dan menyaksikannya dengan kedua matanya, keberhasilan adik yang begitu dibanggakan oleh Ace itu meraih impiannya. Menjadi Raja Bajak Laut.

"Marco, hei!"

"Tunggu apa lagi, Neko... ayo kita berangkat ke Wano," ucapnya semangat.

 _'Haha, dasar. Ternyata Marco tidak hanya semangat jika menyangkut Ace, tapi juga adiknya, fufufu'_ Izou tertawa dalam hati.

 _"Nyaaaaaaa,_ Marcoooooooo!"

Tak ada lagi raut suram di wajah Marco, meski pun kini ia tengah dipeluk oleh Nekomamushi. Karena ia tahu, kedatangan Nekomamushi akan mempertemukannya dengan adik Ace. Ia jadi tidak sabar.

"Tapi, sekarang Luffy tidak ada di Wano."

"Hah?" Marco mengernyit.

"Dia ada di _Whole Cake Island_. Salah satu temannya; Sanji, diculik oleh Big Mom dan dia sedang ke sana untuk membawanya kembali."

"...Big Mom?" Marco tersentak mendengar nama _Yonkou_ lainnya terlibat dalam obrolannya ini

"Ya, dia bilang tidak akan mengacau di sana, tapi─"

"─Anak itu tidak mengacau? Itu kebohongan paling besar yang pernah kudengar," Marco terkekeh.

"Izou, kau pergilah ke Wano dengan Neko, aku akan ke _Whole Cake Island,_ " perintah Marco. Ia melompat di udara dan merubah tubuhnya menjadi burung Phoenix yang berselimutkan api biru.

Dalam hitungan detik, Izou dan Nekomamushi sudah kehilangan bayangan burung cantik itu.

"Siap! Hati-hati, _Senchou!_ " teriak Izou penuh semangat.

"Sepertinya dia juga tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Luffy, ya."

Izou mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Karena bagi Marco, berada di dekat Luffy membuatnya merasa dekat dengan Ace, mungkin itu sebabnya ia langsung setuju bergabung denganmu ketika kau menyebut namanya, Neko- _chan~_ " ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang disambut tawa dari sang Raja Kucing.

" _Ne,_ Neko- _chan_... bagaimana menurutmu tentang Kapten baru kami?" Izou berucap jahil.

Dan tawa Nekomamushi semakin tak terbendung, "Dia sangat pantas menggantikan Oyaji."

Izou tersenyum hangat mendengarnya, "Aku tahu itu. Meski dia tidak pernah mau dipanggil Kapten, tapi sikapnya selama ini sudah membuktikan kelayakannya sebagai Kapten _Shirohige Kaizokudan_ , iya kan?" ujarnya yang seratus persen disetujui oleh Nekomamushi.

"Marco akan menjadi kapten yang sangat hebat, _nyaaa~_ "

 **The End**

* * *

Nyahahahahaha Mari nulis apa iniiii?

Entahlah, rewatch One Piece episode yang Neko bilang ingin mencari Marco dan kepikiran gimana interaksi Marco dan Neko kalau mereka ketemu :") ih indaaaah _(tulisan sendiri dipuji sendiri)_ wkwkwk

Selama ini 'kan saya seringnya nulis pas Marco ketemu Luffy, ya... bukan Marco ketemu Neko XD

Gak sabar nih sama Arc Wano Kuni, semoga kemunculan Marco- _jichan_ se- _badass_ yang Mari tulis, ya, wkwkwkwk /eh

 _Thanks for reading~_

18 Februari 2017

 _Sign,_

Istri Sah Trafalgar Law


End file.
